


Eiswürfel gefällig?

by Pizza_eclipse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_eclipse/pseuds/Pizza_eclipse
Summary: Ein kleiner NSFW promt





	Eiswürfel gefällig?

**Author's Note:**

> Endlich komme ich dazu eine fic über mein Lieblings crack pairing zu posten. JJ/Yurio oder frenchpiroschki ( wie ich gern dazu sage)  
> Der Promt lautete "Eiswürfel"
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri ist in allen meinen fics bereits über 20 !!

Yuri ist an beiden Handgelenken an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Zusätzlich sind seine Augen mit einem Tuch verbunden.

Er atmet scharf ein, als der Eiswürfel auf seine warme Haut trifft. Er presst seinen Kopf in das Kissen und beißt sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Ein abgehacktes Stöhnen entweicht seinen Lippen, als JJ den Eiswürfel mit einem leichten schubs über seine Brust gleiten lässt. Kleine Rinnsale aus Wasser bahnen sich ihren Weg über Yuris Bauch.

Er windet sich und keucht, spannt seine Bauchmuskeln an, rüttelt hilflos an seinen Fesseln. Seine Fersen bohren sich in die Matratze.

„Ganz ruhig Tiger“, flüstert JJ in sein Ohr.

Ein weiterer Eiswürfel macht Bekanntschaft mit Yuris erhitzter Haut. Fährt langsam über seine harten Brustwarzen. Wie kleine Nadelstiche traktiert die Kälte seine überreizten Nerven.

Yuris Selbstbeherrschung hängt an einem dünnen Faden, der jeden Moment zu reißen droht. Es ist zu viel. Er schluchzt wie ein getretener Hund. Warme,salzige Tränen kullern über seine Wangen. Sein Penis, geschwollen und fast lila, steht vom seinem Bauch ab. Vorlust tropft in einem zähen Strom aus der Spitze. 

Das ist wohl das intensivste Vorspiel, das er seit langem erlebt hat. Sein Verstand führt einen inneren Kampf mit ihm aus, schreit danach jetzt nicht nachzugeben. Sein Körper hat schon längst das Handtuch geworfen.

„Jean bitte, lass mich kommen…ich kann nicht mehr“ wie klebriger Honig fließen die Worte aus Yuris Mund.

Anstatt der erlösenden Antwort hört er JJ leise lachen. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl und seine blöden Ideen. Als JJ ihm anbot etwas neues auszuprobieren hätte er im Traum nicht damit gerechnet das es sich um Fesseln und Eiswürfel handelt. Stattdessen hätte er dämliche Rollenspiele mit Mantel und Krone erwartet.

Yuri sehnt sich nach Berührung. Nur ein bisschen. Ein bisschen mehr. Er fühlt sich wie ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Buschfeuer.

„VERDAMMT FASS MICH AN!“

„Wie lautet das magische Wort?“

„Jean, bitte“, wimmert Yuri kleinlaut.

JJ nimmt Yuris schwer vernachlässigten Penis in die Hand und reibt ihn.

Es braucht nicht lange und Yuri kommt mit einem lauten, gequälten Schrei über JJ s Finger. Sperma bedeckt seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Ein bisschen tropft an seinem Kinn herunter.

JJ löst Yuris Fesseln und nimmt ihm die Augenbinde ab. Er streicht liebevoll über die verschwitzte Stirn und küsst ihn auf die Wange.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich Kätzchen. Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.“


End file.
